Meeting Someone New or Old?
by InuSakura-Chan-19
Summary: Kagome gets attacked and a mysterious female hanyou saves her, but at what cost? Will Inuyasha like Kagome's new look? Who is this new girl? IY.KG
1. chapter 1

"Sit"  
  
Crash  
  
"Bitch, what you do that for?" Inuyasha growled still laying in the hole the "SIT" created.  
  
"Because, it's the only way to stop you from making me stay," Kagome answered gruffly with a hint of anger in her eyes. Inuyasha picked up rather quickly. "Feh."  
  
"Oh Feh yourself buddy," Kagome stated with all of her anger showing. Inuyasha flinched knowing he did something bad, again. If he only knew how to act polite or at least be nice sometimes. (Yeah Right)  
  
Kagome jumped into the well without second glance at Inuyasha. The blue light and feeling of weightlessness surrounded her. 'Oh how he makes me so mad all I want to do is go to school, see my family, and friends. Then come back. But NO he doesn't understand that.'  
  
Inuyasha still lay in his new little hole. When Miroku came up the hill  
  
"Hello, did you and Kagome-sama have another fight again?" asked Miroku with a slight smile on his face. 'Oh young love' he thought.  
  
"Feh, so what," Inuyasha grumbled. His ears layed back in annoyance. 'Stupid wench, doesn't know she supposed to stay here with ME.' He thought while standing up and jumping up to his usual perch.  
  
Miroku watched the angry dog boy from where he stood. Wondering what exactly he missed. Giving up hope of ever getting anything out of the hanyou he walked back to Keade's hut.  
  
Inuyasha half watched as Miroku left. Sighing when he lost sight and scent of him. He hated fighting with Kagome but he was too stubborn to admit it. Well the only thing he could do was wait. He hated waiting.  
  
A pair of golden eyes watched all of this happen. A flicker of child like curiosity flashed across their surface. Fangs showing from a toothy grin as she smirked.  
  
From the bush, were the eyes were, stepped a girl. She really was more like a teenager. She had tight, but still loose, Capri flares that were white and faded into red at the bottom. Her haori was white also but the collar was red and the sleeves faded out into red too. She had a red sash supporting her sword on her left side. She had prayer beads around her neck. White hair cascading down past her waist with black tips, and little braids here and there. Two forelocks handing on either side of her face and bangs almost covering her golden eyes and two white dog-ears with black tips on top of her head. Her eyes wondering around and taking in her surrounding as her nose sniffed all the different scents. Her ears listening to any sound they come across, as her white tail with black at the tip swept across the ground.  
  
This stranger walked across the clearing to the well. Peering inside and finding nothing, the girl sat on the edge of the well gazing around and inside it. She knew she saw that girl jump in here then there was a flare of magic, then nothing. She was very intrigued by this girl, she dressed weird and she had a lot of magic around her. She had been watching from afar for the last couple of weeks what this strange pack did when they came back to the village. She wanted to see and talk to the girl name Kagome. Kagome was the one who carried the shards of the shikon with her. That was the reason for her being here now she wanted to make a trade with Kagome.  
  
"Well, this really sucks," She stated flatly. "I guess I just have to wait for her to return." The female hanyou jumped off the well and proceeded to the direction in which she came.  
  
Inuyasha sat in his tree drifting off to sleep when a strange yet very familiar scent came his way. Still resting there with his eyes closed he let the feeling of peace fill him while he went to sleep dreaming of a memory of a little girl with a tail that looked like him. 


	2. chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha but I do own my own character.  
Kagome woke up to the sun shining on her face. She groaned and tried to go back to sleep. She rolled over and fell off.  
  
THUMP  
  
"Ouch"  
  
Getting untangled from her heap of blankets, she got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. 15 minutes later Kagome got out and went to her room to change. Once done changing into a pair of blue flares and a white tank top then went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"Oh, hello dear are you leaving today?" Miss Higurashi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I want to leave early and surprise everyone," Kagome replied sitting down to eat the pancakes her mother set down.  
  
After breakfast, Kagome and her mother packed up her big yellow bag. Of course not forgetting the Ramen for a certain stubborn hanyou. With that done she set her bag by the door so she could give her mom and grandpa hug good-bye. (Souta was already at school)  
  
"By Mom, Jii-chan, see you soon," Kagome yelled while running to the well house.  
  
"By honey," replied Miss Higurashi.  
  
Kagome entered the will house carrying her bag over her shoulder. 'I hope Inuyasha will be happy that I'm getting there early for once' was her last thought before she jumped in. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and started walking towards the village when she sinced 2 jewel shards coming her way fast. Before she could turn fully around she was knocked back several yards by a green/gray scaly tail.  
  
"Sssstupid girl. Hand me the jewel ssshardsss now," the snake youkai's voice hissed.  
  
Kagome fearing for her life ran as fast as she could into the woods, away from the village. She tried to yell for help but it came out as harsh whisper every time. She kept on running, not looking back or slowing down cause she could hear the snake slithering its way to her. Fast.  
  
She could see a clearing just up ahead. Right at the outskirts of the clearing she was knocked forward again and fell to the ground hearing a 'Crack' when she landed on her arm. The youkai coming upon her hissing with cold laughter.  
  
"Pitiful human, now give me the ssshardsss and I'll make your death quick and easy," the snake youkai hissed.  
  
But before she could even react, or blink a scorching pain ripped trough her body as the snake sunk one poisonous fang into her stomach.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 


	3. chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha but I do own my own character  
The female hanyou fell from the limb she was sleeping on when she heard an ear splitting scream that was very close. Then she smelt it, fear and blood, but what really made her stomach drop was that it was that girl, Kagome's scent.  
  
Dropping down to all fours she sped away to were the screaming and scent was coming from. Nearing a clearing she started to unsheathe her sword. She stopped a good few yards away surveying the scene before her.  
  
There lye Kagome in a small pool of blood that was getting larger by the minute. Her right arm twisted at an odd angle, bruises everywhere and the snake youkai still with its fang in her stomach.  
  
"Oi, get away from her now!" The female hanyou yelled unsheathing her sword the rest of the way. It grew into a large fang as she lifted it above her head to strike. The snake twisted its head towards the noise ripping its fang out in the process. It started to slither away as fast as it could, but even with the jewel shards it had it wasn't fast enough. The female hanyou brought her sword down slicing the youkai in half.  
  
Gathering the two shards from the head and tail the body turned to dust. She then remembered Kagome and ran to her.  
  
"Oi, are you ok?" she asked  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked in a whisper.  
  
"I'm Sakura, I got rid of that youkai and also got the jewel shards for you. Do you think you can move," Sakura asked concerned.  
  
"No," Kagome whispered before passing out from the loss of blood and the poison taking effect.  
  
Sakura noticed that she was no longer conscious. She bent down and carefully put her arms under her legs and behind her back. She picked her up, careful as not to injure her more, and ran instead of leaped back to her den.  
  
Inside of her den she sat Kagome down in her nest. She quickly swiped her claws and got rid of her ripped and blood stained clothes and threw them in the fire. She got a water bowl and went to fill it up. She got back with the water and tore some cloth off some spear sheets and used it to clean off the blood. When she was done the water was a deep read. Her wounds were still bleeding a little. 'Huh'  
  
Sakura started to get worried, Kagome's skin was cold and white and her breathing labored. Sakura knew now that she had lost to much blood to stay alive and the poison was not helping. Yet she was amazed that a human could last this long. 'It must be because of her miko powers.' She thought 'but even a miko can't last that long.'  
  
Kagome's breathing became more labored and came in shorter gasps. Sakura knew what she had to do if she wanted Kagome to live but she didn't know if it was a good thing to do without her permission. She quickly shook those thought our of her head and proceeded with what she was going to do. 


	4. chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha but I do own my own character  
  
Inuyasha lay on his branch taking a light nap. Sango and Miroku are talking in the small clearing near his tree while Shippo and Kirara are under the tree sleeping.  
  
Inuyasha was brought out of his light nap by a very disturbing scent wafting across the forest. The scent made his stomach drop and his breath hitch; it was the scent of blood and fear. But what really made him feel sick was that it was Kagome's blood.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
He jumped out of the tree landing right in front of the now awake kitsune and cat demon. Sango and Miroku had run up to him when they heard him yell Kagome's name.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha why did you yell?" Miroku asked worried.  
  
"Its Kagome something's happen to her. I can smell her blood and fear coming from the direction of the well," Inuyasha said before he sped off in the direction of the well. Sango and Miroku looked at where the hanyou had been a second ago before what he said really sunk in. Sango called for Kirara.  
  
Shippho jumped on her back with Sango. Miroku climbed on behind Sango, he was to worried about Kagome to even grope right then. Sango urged Kirara to follow the hanyou, they were right above him in no time.  
  
Inuyasha was following the scent at an incredible speed. 'Please, please be all right Kagome. I don't know what I'd do without you' he thought. He noticed that the smell was beyond the walls clearing and in one further away. Then he got a whiff of a youkai, but it was dead. He wondered what could have killed it. 'Was it Kagome?'  
  
When he got into the clearing Kirara landed behind him and let everyone off before she detransformed. They all looked at the remains of the snake youkai that looked like it was cut in half. They spread out around the clearing to look for any signs of Kagome. Inuyasha walked strait to where he smelled the blood. All that was there was a puddle of blood and a fang. But he caught a scent of a female youkai, no hanyou. It was so faint that he wasn't able to track it down but he was pretty sure that who ever it was the person that took Kagome and killed the youkai. He just hoped that it was a good hanyou. As he took the scent in one more time, before he told the others of his discovery, he felt strangely comforted, as the scent seemed so familiar and he really didn't think Kagome was in that much danger. Yet, he was still worried, though he wouldn't say that out loud.  
  
Please r/r 


	5. chapter 5

Thanks to all those who reviewed, though the number was small, I just happy that some people like what I write. Arigato Minna

"words" 'thoughts'

Sakura looked at Kagome's face noticing she didn't have that much time left. She cut her wrist and used her claws to open it up more and keep it open. She put her wrist over Kagome's stomach wound and let her blood seep into it. When she coated the entire wound with her blood she took her wrist and put it to Kagome's mouth. She opened her mouth and let her blood drip into it until she saw her swallow. She did this a couple more times and let her wound on her wrist close while her blood worked on Kagome's shattered body.  
  
Sakura took some of her ofuda and put it over her stomach wound. She chanted a small spell so the two bloods in her body would combine easier. After that done she took one of her old kimonos, like hers except green, and carefully dressed Kagome in it. Finally feeling the exhaustion of the blood loss and energy used on the spell she leaned against the wall of her den. 'I hope this works and she won't freak out about the change.' was her last thought before she drifted into a light sleep.  
  
Kagome awoke to the smells and sounds of someone cooking. Sitting up slowly, because of her soreness, she looked around at where she was, it was a fairly large cave, just small enough to seem cozy, even though dimly lit she could still see perfectly fine. She then remembered what happened before she passed out, and grabbed a hold of her stomach instinctively.  
  
She noticed that she was in a green and white kimono, the top green that fads out to white and the same with the bottom. The arm she grabbed her stomach with was the one that was broken but it wasn't anymore and her wound wasn't there either. Someone was walking up to her, her ears swiveled to the sound. 'Wait swiveled'  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"I see that you're awake, well I was jest seeing if you were hungry?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm starved but," Kagome cut off her sentence when her hand came in contact with a furry triangular appendage on top of her head.  
  
"What happened to me?" Kagome asked in a whisper.  
  
Sakura sighed knowing she was going to have to explain everything to her. She just didn't want her to get mad at what she had done to save her life. Yet, she had to know.  
  
"You were going to die and you had lost to much blood to make it much longer. The poison was slowly eating away the remainder of your blood. So I had no other choice if I wanted to save your life, I turned you into an inu- hanyou like me. Actually you're a miko inu-hanyou like me." Sakura stated quietly hoping Kagome did not get mad at her for changing her into an abomination.  
  
Kagome sat there and took all of it in. Looking back up at Sakura she was wondering why she looked and sounded so sad when she saved her life. Then it clicked, 'she thinks I would hate her or mad at her just 'cause she made me like this.'  
  
"Sakura...I don't mind being this way. I'm not mad at you for saving my life or making me a hanyou," she said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Really?" she asked hope filling her words and eyes.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile, she looked like a cute puppy. "Hai, I am. Oh and didn't you say something about food I'm really hungry so you better have a lot."  
  
Sakura got up thinking 'she doesn't care and she's not mad, thank you Kagome. "Hai, I did," she said while sticking out her hand for Kagome to take. Kagome took it and stood up only to fall back down. It felt like she was just learning to walk.  
  
"Huh?"

Read and Review


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so sorry for the long wait on chapters. I didn't mean to I just had a lot of stuff on my mind. But I still thank all of you that keep me as a favorite.**

**Now on with the story.**

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Sorry, I kind of forgot about one little bitty problem," Sakura admitted. She looked down not meeting Kagome's eyes with a blush on her cheeks and continued. "Hanyous, like me, you and Yash, have a more complex skeletal structure than humans. We have a longer torso, shorter legs, longer arms, and also our organs are positioned differently. This body structure gives us the ability to run on all fours and to also survive most fatale attacks. Since our organs are placed differently in our bodies than humans. So pretty much why you couldn't stand up on your own was your body's natural balance is more off than your other human one."

Kagome just sat there on the ground trying to process all of this in. 'So is that why Inuyasha is able to run on all fours so easily, because his anatomy is different. I never thought of it that way.' Even though it was a bit far fetched it was also very believable and that's exactly what she did, she believed Sakura's words. 'I mean I know I'm taking all this pretty well cause not all of its set in yet, but I really have no reason not to believe her.' Kagome looked up to Sakura and smiled; "So exactly how long will it take me to 'find my new balance', cause I really don't want to keep on falling on my butt all day."

Sakura really couldn't figure this girl out, with the way she acted, and everything else that she found out about the girl over the past couple of years, it was like she was a real live saint. 'No even she has problems just like the rest of the world, I've seen them, I shouldn't put her up on a pedestal, that's just how she is and I'm glad she came into your life Yash.'

Sakura smiled again and helped Kagome to her feet again and then put her arm around her shoulders to help her to the fire pit, were the food was waiting.

Gently helping Kagome into a sitting position Sakura made sure she didn't tumble or fall. 'Yeah THAT would be great trying to explain that to Yash, "I wasn't careful and just watched her fall into the fire" yeah that definitely would be a disaster if I let anything happen to Kagome while in my care.'

Sakura came back out of her thoughts when she heard Kagome asked what was to eat.

"Oh nothing special, just some soup I made earlier, that I re-heated", she relayed back to the now hanyou-girl.

"I know it's not much but it's all that I can make right now before I go hunting again for some meat." Sakura replied regretfully.

"Don't worry about it Sakura, okay, soup is fine by me," Kagome answered with a smile.

While Sakura was filling up the bowls for both of them Kagome just couldn't keep her mind from wandering. 'I guess I'm gonna have to get used to this new me.' She thought while staring at her clawed hands. 'I just wonder where everyone else is' she sighed, 'Please Inuyasha come find me, I miss you so much, but also know I'm safe,' she silently plead to the heavens.

Yeah I know its definitely not long but with me not being able to find my book with the rest of my story in it and also having to get a new computer cause my last one crashed its taking a while to actually getting around to writing this chapter but I assure you I will be working on this story but I know it will be a while between chapters, so I ask you now just be patient with me.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

**Jane Minna**

**Oh yeah, REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

I love all of you that reviewed my story it gave me such inspiration. So I'm gonna try to write this story off the top of my head, its seems better that way. So I'm asking for some patience on all of your behalf, cause it will be somewhat long periods of time with each chapter. But I will NOT give up on this story like so many other people may do with their stories. I still have to say I love you guys for all of your wonderful reviews it helped A LOT.

--------------------------------------

Chapter 8

The stars shone brightly through the cloudless sky bathing all it their ethereal light. One particular someone, a young hanyou man, was sitting high in a tree resting from the days trying events.

'All day, all fricking day, we searched for any more signs of Kagome, but NONE came up', Inuyasha thought angrily. 'Whoever it was that saved her sure as hell hid their scent trail really good, even I can't get any good whiffs to lead me strait to em.' He sighed and looked out over his sleeping companions to make sure nothing was wrong.

The form of a young woman with long dark brown hair, though a mess, in a low ponytail, dressed in a fairly normal kimono, could be seen close to the now dwindling fire. A large beast like cat curled up next to her, protecting her owner. The next was a young man with light black hair pulled back into a rat's tail wearing the clothes of a monk, lying not to far from the form of the sleeping exterminator.

Though the form that most concerned the hanyou right now was that of a young kistune. Hair as red as the flames from the fire itself, fox feet covered in the same red fur could be seen poking out underneath the blanket covering him, and last a slightly duller red colored tail could also be seen twitching erratically every which way from under the blanket.

'I really do hate seeing him like this, no matter how much I might pick on the pore pup, I really do care what's happening to him. Kagome is like a mom to him, and no matter what I do to him I'll always think of him as somewhat of my own pup. I just don't know what to do, Kag was the one who dealt with people when they were sad or down, not me. I don't know how to help him. I wish I did though.' Inuyasha growled lightly under his breath in agitation, and looked back down at the restlessly sleeping kistune only to see said kit silently crying and calling for Kagome.

'Damn, I just can't let him stay like that the rest of the night' Inuyasha sighed. Standing up from his branch he jumped down next to the kit not making a noise. Carefully he picked up the kit, blanket and all, and jumped back up into the tree. Moving the pup around till he thought he was comfortable, he laid back thinking of a way to comfort the kit of his nightmares. 'Times like these I wish I knew more about my youkai heritage.' Golden eyes peered down at the red haired pup contemplating on just how to placate him. 'He's already more calmed down than before but I can still smell his distress, kami help me' he thought looking up at the dark heavens and growling lowly.

Shippou snuggling closer to his chest stopped his growling and brought him out of his thoughts. 'What did I do to get him to do that, hummmmmmm, shit he's starting to become restless again, come on think, think what was it that calmed him before.' With the agitation of trying to figure it out Inuyasha started growling again, and as before Shippou quieted down and snuggled even closer to the hanyou. 'Huh, is that it, is my growling helping to calm him.' Experimentally he stopped, and the pup starting to become restless, so he started back up and he calmed back down.

Looking back up at the night sky with a now calmed kit in his lap, Inuyasha sighed and got comfortable for a long night. 'Kagome, where are you, you baka girl. I can't take care of this pup by myself. Kami please help me find her, I can't protect her either if she isn't with me.' He thought while closing his eyes to rest some.

'Please be safe Kagome, and wait for me I'll come for you, I can't let you go that easily Koi.'

OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH

Don't hate me, pleeeaaassse. Our computer went caput for about a month and a half so yeah. I hope you guys like this chapter.

Love you all

review


	8. Chapter 8

1

I sometimes find myself in the strangest situations. Who would have thought that a week ago that I would be here now, and also be what I am. But I guess that is how my life has been since I fell through the well.

I've been sitting here in the cave, which has become my residence for the time being, contemplating all that has happened to me in the last two years that I've been traveling into the past. Though a lot has been accomplished through our travels, I have always felt as if something far more great awaits me.

Sakura has been out most of the day. She did not tell me were she was going, just that she would be back before night fall. Now that I think about it, I know almost absolutely nothing concerning her. Though I am known for my friendliness and kindness to others, I am not all that stupid. I know not to talk to everyone is this era, it does not matter the species. Though Sakura has saved my life I am still wary of her, for I do not know of her true intentions.

I wonder what the others are doing, it has never taken them this long to find me before. I wonder if Sakura has something to do with it. She did say she was part miko so maybe she knows how to use some power of hers to hide scents or auras. Now that I think of that, why would she do something like that. Maybe she doesn't want them to find me. But she said that she knew Inuyasha, so why, dang this is so confusing.

SCENE CHANGE

'Sigh'

"You do realize that is slightly annoying right."

"Shut up."

"Both of you be quite I am trying to work here;" shouted Totosai.

The two 'people' quieted down. Both with blushes on their faces for angering the blacksmith. The male of the duo had shoulder length brown hair with silver striping pulled into a pony tail. He also had silver eyes with specks of green in them. The clothes that were adorning him were a sleeveless dark blue haori with nothing under it, left untucked from his black hakama that were tied around his ankles. On his hands were claws that he flexed and his mouth a pair of sharp fangs that he bared at his female companion.

Our second figure was that of a female, the hanyou Sakura. Both her and her male companion were sitting in the house of the sword smith Totosai.

"Sorry, bout that Totosai, didn't mean to interrupt ya on your oh so important project," replied the silver eyed male arrogantly.

'WHACK'

"What the heck did you do that for Sakura."

"Cause I can," replied Sakura calmly. She stood up to move to the entrance of the large worm like bones that were home to the old youkai. Standing at the entrance she thought about what had brought her here in the first place while she left Kagome by herself.

'Its not like I could have taken her with me, she has met Totosai before she would have known why I'm here. I hope she likes what im getting her. But I have to leave now or I won't get back in time before dark. Though I do hate the thought of leaving it in Shiro's hands but I trust Totosai.' Sakura got up from leaning and walked over to the two males to inform them of her leaving.

"Totosai, Shiro I'll be leaving now, I do hope you can finish it soon. And Shire don't bug him to much alright koi." Sakura exclaimed softly while gathering her stuff that was strewn about the cave to leave.

Shiro walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Be careful koibito, I'll be there as soon as the old man has it done, k." Shiro whispered against her ear. 'Uh hmm' was the reply he received from the head of white under his chin. "Then hurry up and get back."

Sakura detangled herself from his embrace and walked out of the cave waving goodbye. The minute she was out of site she put a burst of speed and was running to her den were Kagome was. She just wanted to make it before dark. 'I have so much to do, I still need to lay down some scent tracks that Yash and his pack can follow.' More thoughts and ideas came to her while she ran home were a certain miko was waiting.

Don't kill me I got a labtop to store my stuff on so no one can touch it so hopefully more updats.

But who is this new person with Sakura and why is she at Totosai's and how does she know him.

R/R

Ja ne


End file.
